What did you do now?
by ZeldaTriforce
Summary: Well this happens after the giant war and after the battle with Galaxia . Also this is like a different version of my other story. Basically they 7 plus Zelda and Nico were made gods but instead of all of them going to Hogwarts Zelda just goes to help the sailor scouts and is a sailor scout. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Well this happens after the giant war and after the battle with Galaxia . Also this is like a different version of my other story. Basically they 7 plus Zelda and Nico were made gods but instead of all of them going to Hogwarts Zelda just goes to help the sailor scouts and is a sailor scout. So everyone is living happily and then everyone gets sucked into the portal. Now you're favorite senshi, starlights, and demigods/gods are in random places. Take a guess on where they will end up.

 **So first of all I will use the English names and I will use the a mix of the books and TV series for the Sailor Moon characters but I am keeping the fact that Amara and Michelle are NOT f*****g cousins! But all rights go to the owners of the shows, books, and movies. Also Sailor moon will take place in the 21** **st** **century instead of the 20** **th** **.**

AMARA

"Amara its time to go" Michelle said. "Ok,' I replied' just let me put on my shirt". Tonight we were going to the party at Meatball head's place. " Ok Michelle, Let's go!" I said and walked out the door to my car. After about 5 minutes we reached Serena and Darien's place. Did I mention that they were married? Holy s**t there are a lot of people. "Wow, that's a lot of people isn't it Amara?" Michelle said. "Yes it sure is Michelle" I said. "Amara-Papa, Michelle-mama, you're late" I heard a voice say. "Hotaru!" I said and swooped her into a hug. "How was helping Pluto guarding the gates of time today?" I asked " Good, I got to see Rini today and we played tag. Also Rini came to the party!" Hotaru said. "Well we should probably get inside now" Michelle said. The party was good for a bit and even Zelda was there in her real age which was around 19, but something had to go wrong because 4 portals opened up. One was purple, one was an icy colour, one was dark blue, and the other was orange. "EVERYONE GRAB HANDS WITH SOMEONE!" I heard Zelda yell. I grabbed hands with Michelle, who held Hotaru's hand while she was being sucked into the portal, and Zelda who grabbed Yaten's hand. As we were sucked into the portal and I felt the world go dark as I hoped that we would make it, and then I blacked out.

NICO

Everyone was enjoying the sun today seeing as it was the last day of summer and some people would be going home tomorrow. I was sitting with the 7 and Will and we were chatting about what we were going to do when 4 portals opened up, each one a different colour. I got sucked into the purple one right away and felt myself losing consciousness.

SERENA

Me and Darien were throwing a party and everything was going perfectly until the portals opened up. I grabbed hands with Darien and grabbed Luna with the other. Darien was holding hands with me and Rini who was holding Dianna, and we fell into the dark blue portal and then the world turned black.

ANNABETH

It was a nice day until those portals showed up. I grabbed hands with Percy, who grabbed Jason, and Piper and we fell into the orange portal and then I lost consciousness.

TAIKI

The party was nice until the portals opened up. When that happened I grabbed Seiya and Amy's hands and we fell into the Orange portal and I lost sight of everything.

HAZEL

I have no idea what happened when those portals appeared. All I remember is grabbing hands with Frank and falling into the dark blue portal and then I blacked out.

TRISTA

Overall I enjoyed the party until those portals showed up. I grabbed hands with Mina, who grabbed Artemis, and Lita, who grabbed Raye and we fell into the ice blue portal.

WILL

So we were all sitting on the beach and chatting when 4 portals showed up. I grabbed Leo's hand and we fell into the ice blue portal.

?

It was a clear day when a purple cloud covered up the sky. "Emma, What's happening?!" I yelled over the roaring winds. " I don't know!" She yelled. Then 5 people, or at least they looked like people fell out of the cloud. A few seconds later another person fell out of the sky. " Emma quick, stop their fall before they get killed!" I yelled. "I can only slow them down enough so that they won't kill themselves!" She replied. "Well then do it before they hit the ground!" I said. As Emma used her magic to slow them down I could see them clearer. They looked like they were 12-19 years old. 2 of them had black hair and athletic bodies and one of them had an olive skin tone. One had dirty blonde hair and looked like a runner. One had … long silver hair? I don't know why but maybe he dyed it like that. Another had….. blue hair? And was holing on to a girl with purple hair. Why do half of them have odd hair colours? As they hit the road I heard sickening crunches. "Should we an ambulance?" I asked. " Yea. You call the Ambulance and I'll call Regina, Ok" Emma said. "Ok" I said.

 **If you haven't figured out where they landed and who landed there, well you will find out where they landed in the next pov and as for who landed there, it was Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Yaten, Zelda, and Nico.**

ZELDA

I woke up on a bed and I noticed that my arm was broken. Oh s**t, what did I do this time to end up in a hospital I wondered. Then the curtains around the bed opened and a woman with blonde hair was standing there. "Oh hey, you're awake!' she said.

'Well I am Emma Swan, the sheriff of this place an-" Emma is someone awake over there" a female voice said. "Yes, it's little -ears over here" Emma said. "Don't call me that" I said. "Ok kid" Swan said. Then another woman came over. "Hello I'm Regina Mills and I'm the mayor of this town and you are?" Regina said. "My name is Zelda." I said. "What's your last name" Emma said. "I don't use it" I replied. "Ok well we will be asking you some questions, but first are there some questions that you want to ask?" Regina said. "Yes. Do I have to answer the questions? I asked. " Yes you have to answer the questions. Do you have any more questions?" Regina said. "Yes, where am I?" I asked. " You're in a town called Storybrooke"


	2. Chapter 2

***Imitating Uranus's monotone voice** *** AMARA DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW!**

 **AMARA: Zeldatriforce does not anything except her OC**

PERCY

Where am- Dam I'm tied to a tree. What did I do? I don't remember doing anything. "So you're up, can you wake up your friends so that we can interrogate you properly?" someone said. I moved my head to the left and I saw someone. He had black hair, gold eyes, was dressed in red, and had a burned eye. I also saw that Annabeth was tied up next to me and beside her was a girl with … blue hair? Why did she have blue hai-"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" the dude said. I looked to the right and saw Sparky and Piper. Well at least I'm tied to a tree with my friends. "ARE YOU LISTENING OR NOT, BECAUSE IF YOUR'RE NOT I WILL HIT THE GIRL WITH THE YELLOW HAIR SO HARD SHE WILL CRY FOR WEEKS!" the dude yelled out.

"Don't even think about touching Annabeth." I growled. "Good now that you're listening to me you will wake up your friends of I will hurt your girlfriend." He said. "Uhhh what happened" I heard a feminine voice asked. "Are you able to wake up you friends here, because lover boy over here can't wake them up" scar face said. "Taiki wake up" she whispered to someone besides her. "What happened Amy?"

The person beside her said. "We are tied to a tree and I need you to wake up Seiya" Amy said.

?

I was trying to get the TARDIS to take us to Africa when a dark blue cloud appeared and then 5 people fell out of it, or at least I think that they were people. "Rose, get over here! Some people just fell out of a strange blue cloud! I have no idea if they are aliens or humans! I think that they're hurt! Get a first aid kit!" I said.

ZELDA

"You're in a town called Storybrooke" Emma said. "Do you have anymore questions?" Regina said. "No" I said. "Well then we have some questions for you. First of all, what are you're friends names?" Emma asked. " Amara is the guy with the blond hair, Michelle is the girl with the blue hair, Hotaru is the girl with the purple hair, and Yaten is the guy with silver hair." I said. "What about the other guy?" Emma said. "What other guy" I asked. "The guy with the black hair." Regina said. "There were only 5 of us, not six" I said. I was getting kind of confused here. Regina pulled back the curtain on the right of my bed to reveal a boy around my age with black hair, a pale olive skin tone, a skull ring, and an aviator's jacket. "Nico" I whispered.

?

It was a year after the battle and we were asked to go back for our last year so it was one month after school started and the three of us were sitting under the tree studying when an ice blue cloud appeared and 6 people fell out of it and into the lake. "Hermione quick, go grab headmistress McGonagall! Ron, go grab Madam Pomfrey! Tell them some people are drowning in the lake!" I said.

 **YAY! I have a chapter finished! If you haven't figured out where everyone landed, what show/movie/books the places were from, and who landed where. Zelda, Amara, Michelle, Yaten, Hotaru, and Nico landed in Storybrooke, Maine from ABC's Once Upon A Time. Taiki, Seiya, Amy, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper landed in the world of the Avatar the Last Airbender. Darien, Serena, Luna, Rini, Dianna, Frank, and Hazel landed in the TARDIS from Doctor Who in the 9** **th** **doctor season. And finally Trista, Raye, Lita, Will, and leo landed in Hogwarts from harry potter**


End file.
